I Dare You
by PJOCOPHOOHPLOTR
Summary: Annabeth is the most unlucky person ever, I mean how many bank robbers jump into your car and tell you to drive? Is romance just around the corner or will Annabeth reject this theif? AU Lovingly devoted to CHASE ME by fanficrulz1!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth looked at the man that had just hopped in her car in shock. His sea green eyes were alight and his raven hair was tousled, but unfortunatly he had a gun. His friend hopped into the car and his blue eyes captivated me, his sandy blonde hair, which was cropped short, made him look like some California beach boy.

¨Drive,¨ the raven haired boy commanded, I got this feeling I wasn´t gonna like him.

¨No,¨ I reply angrily but something hits me in the back of the head and everyhting goes black.

- **sorry this is so short it´s just a teaser and if anyone likes it I might write more...**

**- The Pathetic Puny Little Girl Behind The Computer Screen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know you hate author´s notes so I´ll keep it simple. I have gotten ONE REVIEW! **

**I know you guys just want to read, but reviews are nessacery to keep up _AUTHOR MORALE_!**

**SO DON´T BE SHY REVIEW ME!**

¨You know she´s a lot nicer in her sleep, she tends to cause less serious injuries.¨ a husky voice murmers.

¨Yeah, how is that bruise healing up Luke?¨ a man replies cooly.

My eyes flutter open and I see the raven haired guy and the sandy haired boy, who must be Luke.

I try to get up but I realize I am tied to a chair and we are in a loft area. I reach for my knife but the raven haired man stops me,¨No use sweatheart, after you nearly killed me with your pocket knife did you really expect me to put it back in your pocket?¨

¨I am not your sweatheart,¨ I say untying the knots behind my back clumsily.

¨Well we both know he didn´t choose you for your looks darling, you were the closest escape vehicle,¨Luke smirks.

I get up immediately after I finish with the knots, hoping to shock them, but the raven haired man grabs me, and pulls me close. I struggle to no avail, he is holding me to close for comfort.

¨Well looks like I´ll just take one of the hot Greek girls and you can have that,¨ Luke smirks walking out of the room.


	3. Blackmail

¨Look,¨the man says, trying to hold me down,¨I´m Percy and we are headed to Greece and since you were are get away vehicle you are gonna be kept on a tight leash. We are headed for Greece now shut up or I will use more serious methods,¨Percy finishes calmly, but I can see the strain in his mucles and pull harder, trying to slip out of his arms. His green eyes fix on mine and I can see the anger boiling inside them, it makes me want to run, but he won´t let go. Panic races through me, its like I´m trying to run away from a volcanoe as its erupting, hopeless, futile, but I must try for the slim chance of escape.

All of the sudden he is dragging me out of the door and I´m still struggling against his arm that are firmly wrapped around me, trapping my arms in his harsh embrace. I am shoved into my own car, with Luke in the driver seat, he immediately hit the gas.

¨Girl, we are all going to Greece, you are only going because we have no other place to put you, now if you so not make it to the place that we are staying with out causing trouble we wil not shoot and kill Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zang, and Leo Valdez. I turn white because that sums up everyone I care about, and immediately nod my head.¨Ok,¨Percy sighs and leans back into his seat,


	4. The Parthenon

¨Boarding Flight 85,¨ a voice says, blaring through the speakers.

¨Let´s go,¨ Percy drags me over and we get on the airplane.

¨Hey guys we are having some slight delays, so we might be here for a while,¨ the flight attendant says cheerily, winking at Percy.

The lady on the row to our side, turns and asks,¨How are you guys?¨

¨Oh great,¨ Percy lies smoothly,¨ We just got married and we´re off to Greece, my wife here is obsessed with the Parthenon.¨

I try to go along leaning close to Percy with his arms around me and stare into his eyes lovingly.

¨Why isn´t that lovely, you know not a lot of people are happy when the get married, congratulations, and I´m sure you´ll have beautiful children,¨ she finishes winking and then pulls something up giving me and Percy privacy. My face however has gone pink blushing furiously while Percy holds back laughter.

¨Why did you do that?¨ I ask suspiciously.

¨Well what other plausable lie could you come up with on the fly? And don´t get your hopes up, even though the best you could do would probably be a scondrel,¨ he pulls away from me, the warmth in his voice gone.

¨Attention everyone we have some newlyweds on board!¨ the flight attendant says slightly depressed, she pulls down the privacy thing and everyone smiles as Percy quickly puts is arm around me,¨Can we have a kiss?¨ 

He leans in and the whole world melts away, our lips fit perfectly, his arms pull me closer until it abruptly stops and I see the privacy board has been pulled back up.

¨So I´m guessing something made that feel wrong,¨ he askes, extremely interested in his hands all of the sudden.

¨Yes, I was dating some one but we broke up a few days ago, but sharing spit with you definetly feels wrong,¨ I tell him quitely, trying to lie as smothly as possible, and I do a fairly good job. But I am now determined to get another kiss. I realize however, Luke is staring at us longly, but he quickly hides the hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

¨So, what are we supposed to talk about on this thirteen hour flight?¨ I asked.

¨I don´t know, I suppose I should ask you when you became such a good actor, ´cause that kiss almost made me believe you loved me,¨ he smirked his voice husky, knowing it would affect me.

I didn´t let it though,¨ Well if you want another you can get in line,¨ I whisper.

¨Hey, your the one stuck with me for hours, better be nice,¨ he reminds me.

¨Yeah I forgot, I get along so well with you and your self love,¨ my voice drips with sarcasm.

¨You know, you might not be such a great actor after all,¨"he smirks and his green eyes lock on mine.

¨Why would you think I would ever go for you?¨ I snidely remark, trying to cut him with my words, but he just brushes it off lightly.

¨Well maybe it´s how you react at my very touch, how real that kiss felt for you, and how your begging for anther one even as we your interesting enough, I might keep you around for a while,¨ his breath intoxicated me and I was trying to withstand it, trying to hate him.

¨You just want me to yield, to be a plaything, but I am not going to submit to your every whim,¨ I murmer back trying to keep it down because after all, we are supposed to be newly weds.

He pulls up the armrest realizing that a older lady is trying to figure out what we are saying. I pull the privacy door closed but they can still see if we are sitting together if they strain their necks. ¨Boy the people on this flight are nosy,¨ I murmer in his ear.

¨They´re just interested in love,¨ he whispers in my ear and I shiver, because that kiss left me wanting more, just like he planned, ¨And you said you wouldn´t submit to my every whim, just try to resist.¨

I realize I can´t hold it back much longer, he knows I like him, he will tease me endlessly. I´m still trying to decide if a taste is better than nothing, when his lips meet passionately with mine and I stop caring.


End file.
